1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles having a hybrid drive are known in the field. A hybrid drive has, in addition to an internal combustion engine, at least one electrical machine which can be operated as a generator or as a motor. An electrical energy storage means interacts with the or each electrical machine, said electrical energy storage means being discharged to a relatively great extent when the or each electrical machine is operated as a motor, and being charged to a relatively great extent when the or each electrical machine is operated as a generator. The electrical energy storage means of a hybrid vehicle has an associated converter. Furthermore, the or each electrical machine in each case has an associated converter.
The converter which is associated with and interacts with the electrical energy storage means is coupled to the or each converter of the or each electrical machine by means of a plug connection. The or each converter of the or each electrical machine is likewise coupled to the respective electrical machine by means of a plug connection. These plug connections are electrical plug connections by means of which voltages of several hundred volts have to be transmitted.
It also has to be possible to have access to the abovementioned plug connections when servicing or maintenance work is carried out on the hybrid drive. In this case, it is important that a person with access to the plug connections is not put at risk due to high voltages when carrying out maintenance or servicing work. Hybrid drives with which this can be ensured in a simple and reliable manner have not been disclosed to date.
Proceeding from the above, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel hybrid drive of a hybrid vehicle.